


Dream about me

by lesbianfluttershy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfluttershy/pseuds/lesbianfluttershy
Summary: Terezi's sleep is disturbed (oneshot)





	

She woke in a cold sweat, unaware of her surroundings for a moment her heart beat furiously. She felt sticky wet tears falling down her face but couldn't sit up to wipe them away. Listening to her raging heartbeat and the many thoughts racing through her head, she shut her eyes, hoping this would pass soon. The feeling of loss was back to her and she felt rigid with grief. Unaware of whether she was shaking or if she was completely still.

She felt a soft hand frame her face, before hearing a voice speak her name. "Terezi?"

She opened her eyes and tried to process who's voice it was. She felt her heartbeat starting to calm as she realized it was Vriska. "I..I thought you were dead." she choked.

Vriska was surprised by this, but it didn't take her long to realize what had happened. She spoke in a soothing voice, "I'm not. I'm here and it's okay, I'll always be here". She felt Terezi's tears dry up and saw her body relax.

Terezi shut her eyes and pressed Vriska's hand tighter against her cheek. She let out a deep breath that sounded restrained and felt her throat close over. 'Is this real?' she thought with uncertainty.

Vriska wrapped her arms around Terezi's frame and held her face close enough to hers that she could feel her breathe. "Take some breaths with me. Try not to think about it, just focus on me." She waited a response and saw Terezi open her eyes and nod her head. "Okay, just breathe in with me and then we'll count to 5 and breathe out." 

"Okay." She croaked in reply. As she heard Vriska breathe in she did the same, listening to her count to 5, Terezi let out a deep breath as Vriska did. They repeated this for a while until she felt much more clear headed and supposedly stopped shaking. She focused on Vriska the whole time with much relief.

She kissed Terezi softly and spoke in a soothing voice, "I love you."

Terezi pushed closer to Vriska and held onto her tightly. The pressure of her body against her own was reassuring and a relief. "I was so terrified."

"I know."

"I thought you were gone again, I couldn't see it, I just knew." Her voice quivered. "It felt so real."

"I know, but I'm here, and we're safe now." She replied.

Terezi felt Vriska's eyelashes brush her face and she kissed her gently, then pulled away with hesitation. Trying to speak but her voice seemed non existent, and she started to cry again.

Vriska watched her eyes appear hollow and she saw the hurt that Terezi was facing. "It's okay." She whispered.

Terezi's tears flowed faster as she choked out "I killed you."

Vriska tried to hold her even closer, as much as possible. Then she spoke "That wasn't your fault."

"It was." she responded with disbelief.

Vriska watched her painfully, unsure of what to say to reassure her that it was her own fault. She was the one that fucked up, that deserved it. The one who was too prideful to consider what would happen to her own friends because of her actions.

"I had other options, I didn't have to kill you, I should've...done something else." She coughed.

Vriska poured out "But I deserved it. I was horrible to you, and everyone else. I, I've changed but I still did those things."

She listened to Vriska with an ache in her stomach. "I still loved you."

She was astonished by Terezi's reply and laid still unsure of how to respond. Biting on her lip nervously as she asked "You did?"

Terezi smiled just faintly "I always did. I've always relied on you." Her smile wavered. "I thought I hated you. I tried to convince myself that I did. But I needed you."

Vriska listened carefully, not wanting to interrupt.

"On the meteor, without you..." she paused. "I hurt myself."

Vriska choked on air, understanding of the situation, but still concerned.

"I hated that I relied on you, but I loved every part of you, even the parts that I couldn't stand." She blinked.

"I felt the same." She replied but then corrected herself. "I didn't hate you. I was impulsive and I used you for that. I needed you too, but for selfish reasons."

They both laid together silently, listening to each other breathe.

"I don't think that's true anymore." Vriska went on. "But I still need you."

Terezi waited and then pressed her forehead to Vriska's. "I need you."

Giving her a kiss Vriska rested her arm around Terezi's waist and they both laid still together, drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> please no comments about it being ooc if you find it so, this is how i wanted to write their characters off in the future/after the events of the game :0


End file.
